Never Again
by sas.90
Summary: BB Comfort. Short story. She's always there for him, no matter what happens. And right now he needs her more than ever. Tragedyangstfluff [NEW UPDATE]
1. Prologue

**_Note#1; _**New story! It's gonna be a short one though. Basically.. this was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song Never Again. Not sure why but it is! It's BB comfort really and no, I won't tell you what it's all about, because that would just ruin the surprise wouldn't it? Just read to find out:)

_**Note#2; **_Umm, not sure why there is a note 2. Just enjoy the prologue lol.

_**Disclaimer; **_Ha- ha! I don't own Bones. Good birthday present thought. My birthday is october 7th (hint hint)

* * *

**Never Again. **

**By: Sas.90**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: B&B**

**Genre: Angst, little bit of fluff.**

* * *

The shot resounded in his head. Over and over again. The images kept playing. Over and over again. The worst thing he'd ever seen. Even worse than the things that he had seen during his time as an army sniper. Worse than the image of that little six year old boy, covered in blood, watching his father fall to the floor after Booth had shot him.

Booth breathed in quickly and coughed. A dry cough. He wanted to cry, but felt like he was empty. Like he had no tears to shed. He wanted to shout, but felt like his voice was gone.

His hands were shaking and the FBI-agent that normally couldn't sit still, was now staring intently and the blue linoleum floor.

He had been for the past thirty minutes.

His cellphone was in his left hand, but he still hadn't decided if he had to make the call or not. She was one of the most important things in his life though.

Booth sighed and shifted his position, now sitting up. His once white shirt, which was now red from blood, stuck to his chest and he pulled at it slightly. Why was it that when you wanted time to go quickly, it went so slow? He glanced up at the clock on the wall once again. Only thirty minutes had passed since he had been told to wait here on this row of cold, plastic, hard and not to forget uncomfortable seats.

* * *

Temperance Brennan pulled her pillow over her head when her cellphone started vibrating on her nightstand. _Stop it, damn it. It's my day off._

She rolled onto her back and sighed, throwing her pillow to the other end of the room. It hit the wall with a soft 'thud' and then fell to the floor with a 'flop'. Bones rolled onto her belly and reached out to her bedside cabinet, picking up her phone. She rolled onto her back again and looked at the display of the evil vibrating device. It flashed her partner's name.

She glanced at her alarmclock and rolled her eyes.

_Five freakin' AM in the morning. He can't have a case now. _She flipped up the lid of the cellphone and brought it to her ear, answering with an annoyed. ''What now, Booth?''

She froze when she heard her partner's unstable, quavering voice.

''_Bones, please you have to come down here. It's Parker, he's been shot. I- I don't know what to do.''_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Yeah this is short, but it's a prologue isn't it? Okay anyway, tell me what you think and I'll put the next chapter up soon!

Bye!_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notes; _**Hmm. First chapter. Not that long, but it's meant to be a short story so short chapters lol. Hope you like this and thanks to the people who reviewed the prologue!

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own Bones, unfortunately:-(_**  
**

* * *

**01. **

She pulled up on the hospital's parking lot. During her drive to the hospital she had nearly collided with a car, several times, yet she hadn't noticed. As soon as she had heard Booth's worried voice on the phone she had thrown on some clothes and rushed to the hospital to support her partner. She knew that Parker was the most important thing in his life and that he needed her, he hadn't even needed to ask her to come over. She knew it was her job as his best friend. Brennan quickly got out of her car and closed the door. Within seconds the cold november rain had soaked her through and through, but she didn't even seem to notice.

She ran towards the hospital's main entrance and didn't even stop to apologize when she ran into a large dark man. From outside she could already see Booth sitting in the hall. She hadn't seen him like that ever before. Not even when he told her about his sniper years. His head was in his hands and his nose was almost touching the floor, he was leaning that far forwards. The entire front of his white shirt was stained with, what she assumed was, blood and he was wearing only one shoe.

When she walked into the hospital a shiver passed through her body. She hated the smell of hospitals, but she wasn't sure why. Quietly she walked over to Booth and she knelt down in front of him, gently placing her hands on his knees.

''Booth.'' He removed his head from his hands and looked up at her, the usual gleam in his eyes now replaced by worry and fear.

''You came.'' His voice was rough and nearly inaudible, but just loud enough for Bones to hear him. She nodded.

''Of course I did, Booth. Tell me what happened.'' She rubbed his knees softly with her thumbs and watched as Booth exhaled.

''I'm not sure. One minute me and Parker were walking home, the next I hear guns firing and Parker is on the ground and –'' He took a deep breath, shuddering when he remembered what Parker had looked like and where he had been hit.

''Bones, he needs to make it. He's my son.'' She bit her lip and carefully took his hands within her own.

''He'll be fine Booth. He's strong enough to fight through it, with you as his father.'' She smiled slightly, attempting to lighten his mood, if even the slightest bit. Booth just shook his head and put his head back down in his hands. Temperance returned to her feet and took place on the plastic seat next to her partner.

''Booth, look at me.'' He looked at her reluctantly.

''I'd like to pray with you. For Parker.'' She placed her hand on his arms, her eyes never leaving his. A small smile tugged at Booth's lips and Brennan could swear that she saw some hope return in his eyes.

''Really?'' She nodded to confirm her decision. She'd do anything to make Booth feel better and to hopefully see Parker come out of surgery out of life danger. Even if that meant going up against her beliefs.

''Bones, thanks. That means a lot.'' She smiled slightly.

''So tell me, what exactly do I do?'' Booth slightly raised his eyebrow and then clasped his hands together, his fingers intertwined.

''This, and then you just. You know you kind of uh – close your eyes and think about what you want to happen.''

''And you end with 'Amen' right?'' Booth smiled slightly and nodded his head.

''Yeah.'' He watched as his partner put her hands together, her fingers intertwined just like his. She closed her eyes. Booth cocked his head to the side slightly before closing his eyes as well and starting to pray. A male voice interrupted Booth half way through his prayer.

''Mr. Booth?''

He looked up to find a somewhat short, young man standing in front of him. He was wearing a long white coat and a stethoscope was draped around his neck, he was clearly a doctor.

''I'm doctor Powell. Could I talk to you for a moment please?'' The doctor glanced at Temperance from the corner of his eyes and then focused his gaze back on Booth who nodded slowly.

''Is Parker okay? Is he gonna make it?'' Booth got to his feet and followed the doctor who lead him away from the other people who were sitting in the waiting room. Bones watched closely as the doctor escorted him away. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the doctor's gestures she could see that he asked Booth to sit down. Booth, stubborn as he was, shook his head and she guessed that he was demanding to know how Parker was.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she registered the shocked look on her partner face. All colour drained from his face and his eyes were practically bugging out of his head. _Oh My God. Not good. _

She watched as the doctor tried to calm Booth down and he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Booth shrugged it off shaking his head. Brennan rose to her feet and started walking towards the two men when suddenly Booth turned around and made his way to the hospital's main entrance. He was walking so fast that he was out of the hospital before she realised what he was doing and where he was going.

''Booth! Wait!'' Her heels ticked across the linoluem floor when she followed him quickly outside. It was still pouring rain outside and Brennan looked around trying to find her partner. She didn't see him anywhere.

''Booth?!''

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

Don't you just _love _**c**liffhangers? I know I don't lol.

If you leave a review I might update like very soon, heh.

Bye for now! x sas.90_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Note#1; _**Okay so first of all; A very big thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. Second, Don't hate me! I know Parker is the cutest little thing ever and I wouldn't kill him in any other story, except this story because I wanted to show how Bones is Booth's cure. How he needs her because he just does. And Bones' writers are just evil for not letting them kiss already! So again, please don't hate me. :D

_**Note#2; **_If you're very emotional you might wna grab a box of tissues. It's a kind of sad chapter this..not too sad though I didn't cry writing it lol I'm that bad really.

_**Disclaimer; **_So have had enough of these. Okay I DON'T own Bones. I wouldn't be getting a job if I did now would I?**  
**

* * *

**02. **

Booth made his way towards his car, not noticing the rain that was pouring down his neck into his shirt. Not noticing his partner's voice behind him, calling him. He didn't feel anything, everything was a blur and if that car earlier handn't honked at him he would've been lying in the hospital now as well. Booth searched in his pockets for his carkeys, but couldn't find him as quickly as he wanted to. Before he could unlock the door of his SUV, his partner's voice behind him finally made him realize she had been calling him.

''Booth...''

He inhaled so deeply that he thought his lungs would collapse, before he slowly turned to his parnter who was now standing close behind him. Her bright blue eyes looked darker than usual and they were filled with pain and sympathy.

''Booth, is he - ?'' She didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't. Booth let out a sound that held between a choke and a sob, his eyes were red rimmed, but she couldn't tell if he was crying. The rain hit his face and the raindrops rolled down his cheeks, his tears could easily be mistaken for those raindrops.

''Bones – I. He didn't make it. There were...'' The FBI-agent bit his lip attempting to fight back his tears. His partner stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around his broad figure, pulling him close. Without protesting Booth laced his arms around her tiny waist and buried his face in her wet hair, allowing his tears to fall. She could feel his shoulders shake violently as he cried and she didn't fight to hold her own tears back.

''Bones..''

''Shh, it's okay.'' She whispered.

''You don't have to say anything.'' Her hand absent-mindedly rubbed circles on his broad back and she closed her eyes momentarily, patiently waiting for her partner to calm down. After several minutes in the rain Booth shoulders stopped shaking as much and he pulled away slightly, looking into his partner's eyes.

''Booth –'' Bones started, he interrupted her.

''Can I just go home?'' She let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and exhaled.

''Booth, you're in no state to drive right now. And you need to go back inside. You've got to..arrange some things.''

''But Bones..''

''Booth I'll drive you home when you're done okay? I'll go with you.'' She ran her hand down his arm and gently took his hand within her own.

''Come on.'' She lead him back to the hospital, never loosening her grip on his hand. Booth followed willingly, as long as she'd stay with him he knew he could do this.

* * *

About two hours later Booth unlocked the door of his apartment and he stepped inside, Bones in tow. He made his way to the kitchen without speaking and without looking behind to see if his partner was still there. Temperance closed the door quietly while a shiver spread throughout her body. Her wet clothes had become freezingly cold and she wondered why Booth didn't walk into his bedroom to change. 

_Maybe he's just not realizing that his clothes are soaked. _She followed her partner into the kitchen and watched as he opened a beer for himself.

He placed his hand on the counter and downed his beer in less than 10 seconds. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, making him jump slightly as if he hadn't noticed her presence in the room.

''Booth, you should get into some dry clothes. Maybe take a bath.'' He looked at her and shrugged one shoulder, putting the empty beer bottle down onto the counter.

''I'll run a bath for you okay? You get undressed, when you're taking a bath I'll drive to my apartment to get some dry clothes for myself.'' She started walking towards Booth's bedroom, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

''No, Bones you can't leave now.'' She turned to him, slightly raising an eyebrow. Fear had filled Booth's eyes and she let out a small sigh.

''Booth, I've got to change.''

''Borrow something of me. I need you to stay Temperance.''

Brennan felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him use her first name. He rarely ever did that. Only when he needed her to listen to him, she had learnt that over the past two years they had been working together.

''Okay.'' She agreed and she followed him slowly as he walked towards his bedroom. This could become a very long night.

* * *

She lay asleep next to him on the bed, her knees drawn up slightly and the sheets only covering the lower half of her body. Her arm was draped across her partner's bare belly which moved up and down slowly to the rhythm of his breathing. He was asleep as well, but not as calm and peaceful as she was. Night terrors were lurking in his mind and he as they slept close to each other he let out the occasional gasp, sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

He shifted onto his side, her arm slipping off his body and falling down onto the mattress softly. His hands gripped the sheets that were covering his body and he pushed his legs out so they were straight, momentarily touching the foot of the woman next to him. She was woken up by their brief touch and a light groan left her mouth, indicating that she'd rather just go back to sleep. The shifting and heavy breathing that came from the man next to her, however, made her change her mind.

''Booth?''

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**  
**_Awww. Continued soon if you review. I like reviews, then again who doesn't? 

So 1, 2, 3. CLICK!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes; **Thanks to all the reviewers!**  
**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own bones!**  
**

* * *

**03.**

''_Daddy, hurry! You promised to watch Spongebob with me. Daddy!''_

_Booth smiled as his five year old son grabbed his significantly larger hand and pulled at it with all the strength he had in his small arms. Spongebob was Parker's favourite cartoon and he never missed an episode. _

''_Easy, bub. We've got plenty of time here.'' He told his son patiently, causing him to stop pulling on his hand. _

''_But daddy you said it starts in 5 minutes and the house is all the way there!'' Parker pointed towards their place across the street. For Booth that was really close, but he guessed that it was far away for Parker, since he was so small. _

''_Daddy! Daddy! Lift me up. Can I sit on your neck, daddy? Daddy?'' The young boy turned to his father and jumped up and down in excitement. _

_''Can I?'' He batted his eyelashes and flashed him his best smile. For once Seeley Booth realized what it must be like when he used that smile on his partner Bones._

_He smiled and knelt down so that he came on eyelevel with his son. Just as he did a large black van drove into the street, the windows were dark and the license plate was missing. When Booth told his son to turn around, one of the windows rolled down slowly and the end of a gun appeared in the sunlight._

_Before Booth realized what was happening, gun shots were fired and people screamed. The van drove off with screeching tires and Booth's heard forgot to beat against his chest when he saw the scene in front of him._

''_Oh God. Parker.''_

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth shifted in bed, managing to tangle his semi-naked body further and further within the sheets. He mumbled uncontrolablly and sweat was forming on his forehead, not to mention the other parts of his body. A sigh escaped his mouth followed by a pained groan, emitting from his throat. His partner sat up slowly, her blue eyes filled with concern about the man next to her. You didn't need to be an expert to tell that he was experiencing a nightmare. She brushed her hair out of her face and leaned slightly over Booth's body, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Booth, wake up.'' She shook gently, but Booth shrugged her hand off and only seemed to panic more after her touch. Temperance licked her lips and once again placed her hand on his shoulder, now giving a firmer shake.

''Booth.'' The tone in her voice was urgent and filled with worry. She watched as Booth's face contorted in pain and then slowly relaxed. He let out a small sigh and his eyelids trembled slightly before fluttering open. She looked at him, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips. He looked confused and lost and even more so, hurt.

''Where..'' he started, but his partner cut him off.

''You're at your own place, Booth. You had a nightmare.'' She had the strange urge to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a comforting embrace. Her hands were aching to stroke his tousled hair. To give him any kind of comfort.

''Parker..'' Booth shot up, peeling the sheets off his body and getting to his feet. Before Brennan could stop him had walked out of the room, looking for his son. Reluctantly she rose to her feet and followed her partner. She knew where he had gone, he had gone to Parker's room. And she was right, because when she approached the young boy's bedroom she could hear Booth calling his name.

''Parker? Parker where are you?'' Booth dropped to his knees and looked under the empty bed of his son. Nothing. When he got back up he saw his partner in the door way, her arms wrapped around herself.

''Booth..'' This time he interrupted her.

''Where is Parker Bones? Where is he? Please tell me it was just a dream.'' The despair in his voice almost tore her apart and she didn't dare to look him in the eye. In stead, her eyes focused on the blue carpet in the room.

''Parker, Bones. Please.'' He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, fighting back his tears. He had to grab the side of Parker's wardrobe to steady himself when everything started turning and spinning in front of his eyes. It had to be a dream. Parker was only five years old. He couldn't be..

Temperance silently walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Booth's waist, pulling him close. He didn't resist, but he didn't hug back either. His arms hung pointlessly down his body as his parter's hands drew comforting circles on his lower back. She buried her face in his broad chest and closed her eyes.

''I'm sorry Booth.'' Her muffled voice came. It was just too much. He pulled away as a sudden wave of nauseau and dizzyness hit him and he emerged from the bedroom, leaving Brennan alone behind. She heard him run back to his own room and then she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Notes; **_Reviews are loved :) Leave me one if you like. Also, I know this was short the next chapter will be longer!

x_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notes; _**_New chapter! Finally lol. This is kinda my ''whenever-i-have-inspiration-and-feel-like-updating-story'' lol. Sorry it took me so long, but I was busy with other stories and things. Hope you're happy with this chapter!_

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed my previous chapter._

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Bones._**  
**

* * *

**04. **

Booth's hands trembled uncontrollably as he stood by the grave, watching the tiny ivory casket being lowered into the dirt. The wind picked up pace and blew across the cemetary causing some flowers to blow off the casket and into the grass. He placed one foot in front of himself and wanted to run towards them to pick them up and place them back, but a small yet firm hand on his arm stopped him and he put his foot back next to his other. He cursed under his breath, wishing the wind to stop blowing. When he glanced up briefly he noticed the dark threatening clouds coming closer at high speed. The first drops of rain were already starting to fall and several mourners were putting up their black umbrellas. He hadn't brought one, he didn't care if he'd get wet. Whether it was going to rain or not he would wait until his son's funeral was fully over. Parker deserved that and it was the last thing that he could do for him.

His partner was standing next to him, her tears glinstening on her face. Booth thought she'd never looked more beautiful and when he looked at her she gave him the tiniest reassuring smile, gripping his hand tightly. He squeezed it before letting go and stepping forward. On the ground next to the grave stood a basket of red rose petals. He knelt down and took a hand full of them before standing up and looking down at the casket in the grave.

He caught a glimpse of the white ribbon with the words _Parker Booth, Forever Young _and he chewed on his bottom lip, fighting back his tears. He opened his hand and let the rose petals fall to the casket without saying a word. He didn't want them to hear. Only he knew what his last words to Parker were, even if they were in mind.

He turned away and walked back to his spot between _his_ Bones and Rebecca. She was clutching onto her boyfriend as they made their way towards the grave, sobbing quietly. Booth let out a defeated sigh. He wished that they would hurry up, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

-

She was sitting on the couch in her apartment, a bottle of beer in the hand that was resting on her knees. Her shoulders were slumped and she was looking blankly out of the window. It was raining outside and the raindrops were ticking hard against the glass, lightning lit up the room for a few seconds every now and then followed by a low rumble of thunder. The fingers that were wrapped around the cold bottle of beer were starting to feel numb, but she barely even noticed it. Her mind was too busy dealing with other things right now.

She was thinking about the people she'd lost herself over the past years and how her partner must be feeling right now.

He seemed to look slightly better after the funeral, but he had still refused to come to her place for the night. He'd said he needed to be alone and she understood. Obviously he didn't want any people around him now, not even Parker's mum, Rebecca. It had been 5 hours since the funeral and Brennan had tried calling Booth, but he hadn't asnwered his cellphone and she was starting to get worried. A sudden knock on her door brought her out of her reveries and she leaned forwards, placing the half-empty beer bottle onto the low table in front of the couch. She got to her feet slowly and made her way over to the door. Another knock sounded on the wood and she rolled her eyes.

''Just a second.''

She reached the door and peered through the peephole as Booth had told her many times to do before she opened the door. On the other side of the door stood Booth, completely soaked and looking as if he could fall asleep right there and then. Quickly unlocking the door she stepped back as she opened it and looked at him, worried.

''Booth..'' He barely looked up and walked into her apartment, leaving a trail of raindrops behind. She didn't care and closed the door, stopping the cold air that was drifting inside.

''Are you..-?''

''I'm fine, Bones.'' He told her with a raspy voice.

''I can't remember where I left the keys of my apartment.'' She knew that it was a lie, that he didn't want to let her know that he needed some comfort. But she kept her mouth shut wisely not wanting to embarrass him. Booth walked over to the couch and stopped in front of it, looking down at his nine-hundred dollar soaked suit and the couch and then at his partner. A hint of a smile played across her lips seeing how much he actually resembled his son.

''It's only a couch Booth. Just sit down.'' He gave her a small nod of the head in reply and took place on the comfortable sofa after taking his jacket off. He let out an audible groan as his tense back and shoulders relaxed against the cushions and he closed his eyes.

''Hot chocolate?''

Booth lifted his hand into the air, letting her know that he would indeed love a warm drink. She walked towards her kitchen and starting working on preparing the warm drink for both of them. Every now and then she'd glance in Booth's direction and see that he'd picked up a picture frame of them and the squint-squad on some party. She smiled to herself and opened the refridgerator, grabbing a can of whipped cream and shutting it with her foot. She shoved the can under her arm and picked up two mugs of steaming hot chocolate careful not to burn her fingers.

Booth gladly accepted the drink and he reached up and took the can of whipped cream from her.

Any other time he would've made some cheesy comment about the cream, innuendo implied, but this time he didn't and that was exactly what worried her.

_**To Be Contiued..**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Review, pleeeaase?**  
**_


End file.
